


Two of Us

by Sunflower_Seeds8080



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, Team Voltron Family, broganes, i could go on but then it would be to long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Seeds8080/pseuds/Sunflower_Seeds8080
Summary: Keith grieving for the loss of his brother. While driving home from a night out a song is played which hits a little to close to home.orJust some being guys being dudesInspired by the song "Two of Us" by Louis Tomlinson
Relationships: Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Two of Us

Keith had grown silent after his brother's passing. He felt numb. Alone. Useless. Helpless. Stupid. Tired. **Weak**. So weak that it was always a struggle to get out of bed.  
But worst of all, he felt hopeless. So hopeless that he wished he wasn't alive anymore. He couldn't do it. He couldn't bear it. Knowing that his brother was dead while he was still here, alive.   
Oh how he hated how cruel the world could be. Taking away the one person that still believed in him.   
No amount of words could explain the kind of grief he was going through. He and his brother had a close bond. So close that other people who watched them interact wished they had that kind of relationship with their sibling. 

Too bad Keith didn't have that anymore.

It was long gone by now.

Ripped away from him.

Gone too quickly that Keith didn't even know what to do. 

Well, he knew one thing for certain.

**It was all his fault.**

If only Keith hadn't forced his brother to go on a late-night grocery trip. Maybe then Keith would've been the one to have died, not Shiro. After all, it was Keith's turn to buy groceries. 

If only he hadn't told his brother to hurry home. It's all his fault, he should've let Shiro take his time, because maybe if he did then Shiro wouldn't be gone right now.

If only he ended his last call to his brother with a 'be careful' or an 'I love you' or hell if only he could've said both.

But he didn't.

He couldn't. 

Because just as he was about to say it, it had already been too late. He was too late. A car had crashed right into Shiro's before he did. 

He heard it all. The way the glass shattered and the impact the other car did to Shiro's. 

He heard it all. His brother's screams, his brother's groans, his brother's struggles, his brother's plea for help, and shouts of agony.

He heard it all. The way Shiro gasped for air, fighting to stay alive. 

He _really_ did hear it all. Shiro taking a deep breath before whispering, "I'm sorry Keith, I've got to go. I love you little bro." Taking his final breath, Shiro smiled, whispering a faint "Take care," before going to sleep, never to wake up again.

People were frantically moving, shouts coming from all sorts of different places. Sirens could be heard from an ambulance which had just arrived. The paramedics had taken Shiro out of the car only to pronounce that he was dead.

And all Keith did was hold his phone to his ear and listened. With his eyes wide open, handshaking, and mouth slightly hung open. He listened. Oh how Keith hoped he heard it all wrong. How he hoped this was all just a sick nightmare. But unfortunately, it wasn't. It was all real, maybe a little too real for his liking. 

Wet, hot tears streamed their way down Keith's cheeks. Soon all that could be heard from the other side of the call was static, shortly after the phone call ended. Before he knew it, Keith found himself sprinting towards Voltron's Hospital, the nearest hospital from the accident. Once he made it he sprinted to the receptionist. Frantically asking if a man named Takashi Shirogane had arrived at the hospital while describing his brother's appearance. The receptionist looked up the name and told Keith that he was in room 52. Quickly sprinting towards the room, doctors shouting at him to stop as people weren't allowed to run at the hospital, but he couldn't, he simply couldn't. He had to see his brother. He had to find out if his brother was ok, hoping that he and the paramedics at the scene were just wrong.

Coming to a stop in front of the door, slowly reaching out for the handle but coming to a stop as the door opened wide as a doctor stepped out. Asking who he was, Keith quickly answered that he was Shiro's brother. The doctor's face slowly released a sigh as Keith explained why he was there.

"So can I please see him? I need to know if he's ok," Keith questioned as more and more tears streamed down his cheeks. "Sir please calm down. I'm sorry to say but you're brother died," the doctor bluntly began, "We tried everything we could but unfortunately we were too late. If you would like to go into the room, feel free to step inside. Now I must be on my way," the doctor added, then turning on his heel, leaving the broken boy standing outside the room. Keith didn't say anything. It was as if the whole world froze. His brother, the only family he had, was gone. And it was all his fault, or so he believed it was. Turning to the door once again, Keith placed a shaky hand on the handle and slowly twisted it. Stepping inside Keith let out a shaky gasp as more and more tears streamed down Keith's face. He slowly made his way to Takashi's side where he was laying on a hospital bed, already covered in a red-stained, white cloth. Falling to his knees his sobs became louder and harder as he slowly uncovered his brother's face. Gasping with his hand over his mouth he stood up and took a step back with a shaky breath he whispered 'oh Shiro...why did you have to leave me,' He then took a step forward and uncovered the white and red-stained cloth from Shiro's hand and held it. Keith then laid his head on Shiro's shoulder repeating the word 'why' over and over again.

***

Four months had passed since then. Four dreadful months since his brother's passing. Three painful months since his brother's funeral. Keith had visited his grave multiple times by now as he has been going almost every Wednesday and Friday.

In an attempt to cheer Keith up, three of his friend decided to take him out of his house to hang out with them. They had taken him to an arcade and continuously tried to make him laugh. The only thing they had gotten from him was a small smile which had shocked them all. Sure it may seem as though it wasn't a big deal but to Lance, Pidge, and Hunk it was a huge accomplishment considering the boy hadn't smiled or laughed since his brother's passing.

While his friends were driving Keith back home, a soft tune started to play on the radio as an angelic voice began to sing.

_"Its been a minute since I called you_  
_Just to hear the answerphone_  
_Yeah I know that you won't get this,_  
_But I'll leave a message so_  
_I'm not alone"_

Keith thought back to all those times he had sent messages to Shiro's phone, hoping for him to reply one day. Other times he would call Shiro's phone just to hear his voice. Keith had his brother's voicemail memorized by now. Hearing Shiro's voicemail say 'Hello this is Takashi Shirogane. I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message after the beep' comforted Keith. Maybe it was the fact that he got to hear his brothers voice after not being able to since his passing

_"This morning I woke up still dreaming_  
_With memories playing through my head_  
_You'll never know how much I miss you_  
_The day that they took you,_  
_I wish it was me instead"_

Thinking back to all the memories he had with his brother had caused him to smile yet cry at the same time. Keith remembers the first time he ever looked back on old photos of both of them. It had been too much to handle so Keith had bursted into tears as soon as he saw the first photo. The memories each photo held were too much.  
Thinking back to that dreadful day, Keith couldn't help but once again wish it was him who had died instead of his brother. He was in so much pain and still is.

_"But you once told me don't give up_  
_You can do it day by day,_  
_The diamonds they don't turn to dust or fade away"_

Memorize from when Keith was in high school came flooding back into Keith's brain. He remembered how much he almost gave up on his dream, yet Shiro had told him to keep going. Shiro believed in him so he keeping going, even if he had trouble studying and it would take years for him to actually accomplish his dream. Still, he was lucky enough to have Shiro by his side to help him study. After all, Shiro did always say 'Patience's yields focus.'

_"So I will keep you day and night_  
_Here until the day I die_  
_I'll be living,_  
_One life for the two of us_  
_I will be the best of me,_  
_Always keep you next to me_  
_I'll be living,_  
_One life for the two of us"_

By now Keith had tears streaming down his face. His friends looked at him and asked if he was ok. Yet he still didn't answer, instead, he kept on listening to the song that was played on the radio.

_"Even when I'm on my own_  
_I know I won't be alone_  
_Tattooed on my heart are the words of your favorite song_  
_I know you'll be looking down_  
_Swear I'm going to make you proud_  
_I'll be living,_  
_One life for the two of us"_

As the song continued Keith couldn't help the tears that flowed down his cheeks. His friends had started to grow more worried, that is until Keith smiled for the second time that day. But this smile was so much better. He smiled so wide and even began to laugh. Lance had already pulled over once Keith had begun to cry. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all stared at Keith in shock. Lance then smiled widely, Pidge was on the verge of tears smiling, while Hunk was already in tears. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge stared at each other and those who weren't crying before had started to cry. It had been so long since they've seen their best friend smile so happily, let alone laugh. They were crying tears of joy because Keith had finally smiled, after all this time, he finally smiled.

"Why are you guys crying" Keith question, his laugh calming down as he wiped his tears. "No reason at all, no reason at all buddy," Lance said smiling brightly at Keith, quickly wiping his tears. Pidge began to do the same while Hunk continued to cry tears of joy. "Hey, how about we have a sleepover at my place instead of all of you going home?" Pidge asked. "That would be great," Keith replied smiling softly. Lance laughed and started the car once again, this time their destination was to Pidges house.  
While no one was looking at him, Keith pulled out a locket he had hidden inside his shirt and placed a gentle kiss on it. Inside was a picture of both Shiro and Keith, smiling happily at the camera.

_'I'll make you proud Shiro, I promise'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!!!


End file.
